Quiet
by Scotia Daniel
Summary: April O'Neil turned to look at him in shock. She stood in the middle of the shallow part of the pool, her hair dripping wet and the moonlight outside shining through the skylights that made up the roof of the pool reflected off of her skin and created a shimmer on her curvy figure. - - Request for Brushbell on deviantArt.


Donatello inhaled and flipped onto his side. No, not comfy enough...he flipped onto his other side and frowned, tightening his eyes and trying to will himself to sleep, but no matter how hard he tried, sleep did not come to him.

The scientist sighed and opened his eyes, angry that his insomnia would kick in of all weeks. Donnie listened to Michelangelo's light snoring, knowing the noise didn't help, either.

The mutant sighed and sat up. With the limited lighting of the room from the window covered in drapes, he could make out the faint outline of the hotel room's furniture.

It was hard for Donnie to believe they were there. In a hotel. For people. Okay, not completely. April had brought them out to a hotel out in the country famous for its slopes during the winter when the snow began to flutter from the sky.

The owners shut the place down during the summer and would reopen by the end of the fall and into the spring. The owners hired caretakers to visit the place once a week to keep the rooms and pool well kept.

Donatello slipped out of the comfort of his sheets and eyed his younger brother. Mikey was sprawled out his bed, the sheets kicked off, showing off his bright orange boxers with pizza hearts on them. Drool had escaped his mouth and formed a puddle around his head, the pillow damp.

Donnie rolled his eyes and eyed their shells placed off to the side of the room. It came as a surprise to April that he and the others could take their shells off. Splinter treated them more like turtle children than human children growing up, feeding them a turtle diet and when they outgrew their shells he would make more for them thinking they would prefer that over clothes just like how he preferred clothes over going around in only his fur due to being a human man first.

Donnie frowned, imagining the pool down the hall that would surely be empty and brother free. He knew it was late and maybe better to just crawl back into bed and try to sleep, but the idea of doing a few laps was more appealing. Besides, maybe the water would tire him out?

The mutant eyed his shell again and shook his head. It'd be a pain to put it on for just half an hour to an hour swim. And as much as swimming naked wasn't a bad idea, the thought of April walking in made him blush a deep crimson despite the fact that she was now, and has been, his girlfriend for a year now.

He opened his bag and took out the swim trunks April had bought for him the birthday after she discovered they could removed their shells and put the trunks on. His mind wandered to the red head and wondered what she was up to. Was she asleep?

Donatello grabbed his room key and opened the hotel room door, sticking his head out. In the rooms over, Donnie could hear the others breathing lightly with sleep. He gently closed the door and tip toed down the hall towards the pool.

The mutant slid the key through the lock and a green light blinked on. He turned the knob and opened the door, welcoming the sight of the pool. Donnie gently closed the door and gasped.

April O'Neil turned to look at him in shock. She stood in the middle of the shallow part of the pool, her hair dripping wet and the moonlight outside shining through the skylights that made up the roof of the pool reflected off of her skin and created a shimmer on her curvy figure.

Donatello's eyes naturally began to roam, taking in her wet figure. The yellow bikini she wore brought a blush to his cheeks and he shook his head to get himself to stop staring, even though he knew he could if he wanted to. She was his girl, after all, but he still didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable or disrespect her.

April gave him a shy smile and he sat down the towel and room key he had brought and walked to the edge of the pool. The two made eye contact, smiles forming on their lips. They continued to just stare at each other, not really saying a word.

Donnie coughed into his fist, blushing a little, a shy smile on his lips. "Couldn't sleep either, I see."

April's smile widened. "Not really. Too much on my mind...ya know?"

Donnie nodded. "Same. Insomnia" he explained. "And Mikey's snoring also kinda turned me off to sleeping, too. I was hoping swimming could help get me to sleep." He paused and looked her over. "And I'm guessing you're here for the same reason."

April shrugged, now grinning. "Yeah, but it hasn't exactly helped."

"Bummer" Donnie mumbled jokingly. "Well, may I join you anyways?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't" she teased. Donnie grinned and expertly dove into the water, barely making a sound thanks to the angel of his dive. He swam to her and stood up in front of her, water dripping from his body.

April's eyes began to drift from his face and to his torso. His human-like torso. He had muscles in the right places like a human man would, just minus the obvious mammal bits, but he was still more human looking than anything.

Donnie could feel a smirk tug on his lips, knowing she liked what she saw. It shone through her eyes and the tug on her lips. She snapped her eyes back up to gaze into his and slowly started wading into the deeper end.

"Catch me if you can" she giggled, turned, and dove under the water. Donatello watched where she had stood in shock but felt a smirk tug at his lips and dove in after her.

The mutant was shocked to discover she was actually harder to catch than he had imagined. Her body moved gracefully in the water and slipped out of his reach many times until finally he caught her as she broke for air.

Donatello caught her in his arms and spun her around, holding her up. He grinned at her, her hair sticking to her face and neck, the blue of her eyes shining in the moonlight.

"Caught you" he whispered. April grinned and bent her head down, tenderly kissing him on the lips.

"That you did" she whispered back. Donatello felt chills go up his spine and he lowered her down, still holding onto her. April wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled up at him through the dimly lit room.

Donatello gently floated more on his back, letting her sit on his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. April brought her face closer to his again and Donatello pressed his lips against hers in a kiss.

Their lips gently roamed each others, wet skin sliding over wet skin. Donnie playfully kissed both her top and bottom lip when April took his bottom lip and gently bit it, sucking on it.

The sensation made a shiver go down Donatello's whole body and he suddenly realized his hands were on her hips and her fingers were dragging down the toned muscles of his chest.

He let out a whispered gasp that turned into a strained moan. Donnie felt April tense up and silently cursed himself for letting his body get the best of him. But to his surprise, April gently sucked on his lip again and began to kiss trails down his jaw and to his neck where she bit the skin between his neck and collar bone, sucking at the area, causing Donnie's body to lightly spasm and another small moan escape his lips.

Donatello could feel April smirk into his skin. Suddenly, he became aware of the fact that the fabric of the bikini that covered her breasts was grazing his chest. Did she realize that?

April trailed kisses up his neck and back to his lips, kissing them so slowly, Donnie couldn't think straight. He realized he had lost focus and they had begun to sink into the water.

Donatello held her waist and moved them to the shallow end where he could now stand and let April go, his hands still lingering on her hips. April stepped closer and lightly skimmed her fingers over his chest and placed them on his cheeks. She drew his face down and kissed him.

The mutant wrapped his arms around her and kissed back, feeling like her lips were filled with sedatives. They were drugging him and the more he continued to kiss her, the more he couldn't think straight at all.

Donatello felt April drag her fingers down his back, grazing the skin with her nails. He felt his body shiver and roughly wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up. Instantly, April wrapped her legs around his waist and kissed him deeply.

The man wanted to drag his hands over her body, feel her curves and memorize the dips of her muscles. He knew she could hold onto him on her own well enough, but he wanted her to be comfortable.

The ninja stepped forward and gently sat her down on the pools edge. April kept her legs around him and Donatello was happy to discover that her new position made her closer to him than before.

Donatello placed one hand on the back of her head and gently tugged at her hair, causing her to slowly tilt her head to give him better access as he kissed down her neck, lightly biting and sucking at the skin as he went.

His other hand slowly dragged itself down her back and grazed his fingers over her hips, stomach, back...April grasped the arm that held her head back and she let out a groan too loud for his taste.

Donatello quickly silenced her groan with a kiss, feeling the vibration of her voice tickling against his lips. When she was done, he pulled away with a smirk, keeping his face close to hers.

"I don't know about you, but I don't really want to wake my brothers up."

Something glimmered in April's eyes and she smiled back, grazing her fingers along his cheeks. "I think I can manage to be quiet."

Donatello felt his lips twitch and a fluttering feeling in the pit of his stomach. His eyes dipped to her chest and became nervous when an idea struck his mind. She had been brave before, he knew he could, too.

The ninja brought a shaky hand up to her bikini top and began to trace the outline of the top. Slowly from the strap down, around the breast, around the other and back up again. The motion calmed him and he was glad April let him.

When he connected his eyes with April's again, he gasped, seeing her eyes fogged up with an emotion he had never seen on her before. The young woman slowly brought her hands suddenly to her top and untied the string holding it together, letting it drop into the pool, forgotten.

April seemed to hold her breath, holding her eyes with his. Donatello knew he looked shocked, and shocked he was, but he knew it had taken so much strength in her to do that.

Donatello scanned her eyes, seeing how sure she was of her choice but still worried about what he might say. If he'd change his mind. The ninja gingerly held her face in his hands and kissed her sweetly, silently thanking her.

April took his hand in hers and shakily led them to her chest, resting his palms against the buds of her breasts. Donatello shakily inhaled as he kissed her and gently guided his fingers over the tender skin with care.

The red head gave him light gasps that caused the flutter in his stomach to tickle his insides again. He broke the kiss and brought his face to her chest, gently kissing the top of the tender flesh before allowing himself to take one into his mouth and sucked on it.

April arched her back and struggled not to moan. Donatello felt himself smile and sucked again, causing her hand to shoot up and gently grasp his shoulder. He went to the next breast and did the same, sucking and leaving slow and gentle kisses on the tender flesh.

Donnie could feel her tremble against him. From the cold? From something else? He lifted his head to breathe and April gently pushed him away from her. He took a few steps back into the pool and was happy to see that she stepped out with him.

Now that she wasn't directly against him, Donatello could appreciate the shape of her naked chest in the moonlight. The flesh was round and plump, the nipples hard from his touch and he could see her eyes fogged up behind the dampness of her bangs.

Donnie gasped, but couldn't tear his eyes away. She looked so...beautiful. He felt so lucky to be there. To see her so vulnerable like that. She stood proudly, not afraid to show herself to him and he knew he couldn't love her any more than he already did.

April stepped closer and he realized there was only two pieces of cloth between them from getting any closer than they already were. The red head turned around and closed the distanced between them, her body tucked into his.

The red head shakily took his hands and placed them on her hips. She guided his fingers into the sides of the bikini bottoms and manipulated them to begin to pull down.

Donatello felt the blood rush to his cheeks. Is this what she really wanted? April seemed to feel his hesitation and continued to guide his hands down to pull the article of clothing off, stopping him only to guide his fingers to brush the softness of the skin that led to her sex.

The mutant sharply inhaled and he became brave enough to guide his fingers over the area again, but she didn't stop him. Instead, she held her arms up and wrapped them around his neck.

He continued to pull the bottoms down even after she let his hands go, the warmth of her desire still tickling his fingers. The ninja pressed a kiss in the crook of her neck before wrapping one arm around her waist, lifting her up and removing the last article of clothing on her and let it fall to the bottom of the pool.

Donnie set her down and April turned around. It took everything in him not to let his eyes wander, even though at that point he knew it was okay. Now it was his turn to step closer to her.

The ninja shakily inhaled, took her hands and mimicked her movement. This time, he connected his eyes with hers as he guided her hands to the waistband of his swim trunks and slipped her thumbs in and gently started to gently guided her hands and the clothing down.

April stared back, her cheeks flushed. Donatello stopped the movement, wondering if it had been the wrong choice. He hesitantly removed his hands from hers. To his surprise, April immediately took a deep breath and dove under the water before the ninja could even react. He felt two small hands tug at his swim trunks and felt his face flush.

She guided the shorts down so slowly, Donnie wished he had something to hold onto. It was torture. And he hadn't realized how turned on he had become until that moment. It both embarrassed him, but also brought out something in him he didn't even know he had.

The ninja gently lifted one leg, letting her pull the shorts off completely, leaving them to stay at the bottom along with her bikini piece. He waited for her to pop up, but she didn't. Instead, he felt her small hands brush up his thighs and the same hands gently glide over the sensitive skin of the root of his sex.

Donatello felt his hips buckle and a groan build up in his throat that he swallowed, eyeing the door that led to the hall where his family's rooms were. April guided her hands over the skin again and back in a pattern, sometimes fully grasping his length, sometimes barely touching it that made the young man's head swoon and wanting him to swear from the pleasure it brought him and groan, but swallowed each sound that he wanted to make, knowing it was for the best.

April finally left the organ behind and broke the surface, gasping for air. Before he could think, Donatello yanked her out of the water and slammed his lips against hers, his tongue tracing them and gently sucking on them just as she had done to him.

The red head wrapped her legs around him. Donnie stepped back until his back found the edge of the pool, both of them fighting for dominance in their kisses, kissing her more violently than he knew he would have any other time.

Donatello didn't think. In one swift move, he was inside of her. He could hear April hiss in pain and dug her nails into his back. Donnie buried his head into the crook of her neck and shakily inhaled.

She felt like everything he imagined and more. It took everything he had to just hold her, knowing she was in pain. Donnie brought his head up and kissed the tears away that dripped down her cheeks alongside the pool water.

April grabbed his cheeks in hers and kissed him and gently began to slide up and down along his length. Donnie closed his eyes and kissed back, placing his hands on her hips and helped to guide her in the steady rhythm.

He continued to kiss her tears away until they no longer came. April had given up on trying to lift herself up and down on the root of his sex. Donatello had placed his hands on her bottom, enjoying the plump flesh in his palms and guided himself in and out of her, feeling a knot tighten in his lower stomach.

Donatello kissed every inch of April he could reach, wanting to breathe everything in and taste all that was April O'Neil, what made her and take in how beautiful she was.

Light gasps evaded from April and Donnie loved the soft sounds she made. He kissed her flesh, sucking at her breasts, shoulders, collar bone, neck...anything he could kiss.

The ninja tried to look her in the eyes but realized she had shut hers tightly. Her face seemed strained and she dug her nails into his shoulders. Donnie quickened his pace and sucked at her collarbone, over and over until he could feel her body tense up more and more in his arms with each thrust.

With one last thrust, April spasmed in his arms and he could feel her woman hood around him tremble. A moan rumbled in her chest and she opened her mouth to release it.

Donatello crushed his lips to hers, swallowing the sound, her body continuing to tremble in his grasp. When he was sure the moan was gone, he fluttered kisses over her face. "Shh..." he breathed soothingly.

April breathed heavily and weakly opened her eyes. She slid off of him and into the water where she stumbled and gently rested against him. Donatello held her and placed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

Donnie led her to the stairs leading in and out of the pool and sat her down. He dove back into the water and fetched their swimming attire. Breaking the surface, he placed the articles of clothing on the edge of the pool and hoisted himself up.

The mutant blushed, realizing he was still very turned on. He glanced at how weak April seemed already and shook his head, walking over to grab the towel he brought, wrapped it around his waist and one he assumed she had brought herself.

The mutant tried to hide his continued arousal as best as he could, walked over and wrapped the towel around her, kissing her temple. Donnie gently lifted her out of the water and back onto the cement surface.

He began to guide her towards where their swim suits were, his arm safely wrapped around her. But after a moment, April stopped him and he gazed down at her with a questioning look.

Donnie froze when he realized she was staring at the bulge he tried to hide behind his towel. He let go over her and felt himself flush, trying to find an excuse to give on why she should ignore it.

Instead, April shook her head, dropped her towel, placed her hands on his shoulders and guided him to sit down. The mutant obeyed like a small child, sitting on the cold cement, the water that dripped off of him forming a small puddle.

April fell to her knees in front of him, reached over and gently pulled the towel away from him, exposing the lust he still had. Donnie looked away, his cheeks red with embarrassment and shame, not wanting her to think he hadn't been satisfied. He had, but he guessed his body just...wasn't finished. But it wasn't her doing.

Donnie felt small hands on his cheeks and his face was gently guided to look April in the eye. His cheeks only deepened in crimson upon realizing that April looked at him with confidence and deep understanding that made his red head so beautiful in his eyes.

April inched closer to him until their chests were touching and she was directly over his sex. What was she doing? He could sense how tired her body was, how mentally exhausting their actions had been.

Donnie searched her eyes, seeing how they drooped from her body weak after those sharp spasms he had caused her. He still couldn't believe he could do that, make her so weak. Feel that way. It was both shocking and thrilling.

April softly kissed his lips. No licking, no biting, just a kiss that was so sweet it made Donnie melt. He placed his hand over hers, the other supporting him to sit up.

His eyes shot open when he felt her sit back down on him, the heat of her womanhood wrapping around him once more. The shock of it made a moan form in his mouth but April locked her lips with him and muffled the noise.

When he was done and his body lightly shook, April broke her lips away and fluttered kisses over his face, just as he had done to her. "Shh..." she whispered into his skin and ear, causing his body to shiver and grasp her hip with his hand.

"Nope," she whispered. "Your turn." She guided his hand away and began to trail kisses down his jaw and neck, slowly beginning to pump his length. Donnie wanted to cling to her, but she wouldn't let him.

Every movement she made, the speed she chose and the way she moved her hips as she grinded into his made his mind go numb. He couldn't think and he could barely breathe. It was a sensation he could get used to and it was a bit different than how it felt in the pool. This time, he was the one getting instead of receiving.

Donatello couldn't remember moaning, but every time he must have, April would be there to silence him, leaving love bites on his skin and smothering his being with kisses.

The mutant felt the tightening sensation in his lower stomach just as he had before, but this time, more intense. Donatello gasped and inhaled sharply, feeling as though the room was spinning.

April pulled his lips to hers and kissed him so deeply he forgot about the noises he wanted to make, the swear words that were on the tip of his tongue and how badly he wanted to cry out from how she made him feel.

"Shh..." she soothingly whispered into every kiss she placed on his skin, the soft air whistling through her lips calming his nerves but also sharpening them as well. But he was almost at his breaking point he could tell she knew that.

Donatello could tell his body was reaching its ending point of the lust he felt. With shaky arms, he wrapped his arms around her body, happy she let him this time, and buried his face into the softness of her chest.

April held him to her and quickened her speed as best as she could, running her fingers up and down his back and over the smoothness of his bald head. When he came, his eyes were filled with a bright, white light.

A last gasp escaped his mouth, but he continued to hold onto April and he was happy to feel her hold onto him as well, keeping him to her chest and close to her body. Was this how she felt back in the pool?

When he felt strong enough, Donatello let go and leaned back on his arms, letting out a soft sigh. April weakly slid off of him but fell back to her knees. Donatello raised his head to look at her, a soft smile forming on his lips.

April looked so...beautiful, but tired and weak as well. Donnie pulled her into his arms and snuggled his head into the crook of her neck. They caught their breath together and when they were ready, they helped each other onto their feet.

By now their bodies had dried, but they still took their towels and dried one another off and slipped back into their swimming attired. April slipped her hand into his and they took their keys, walking out of the pool together and closing the door silently behind them.

The two listened carefully and were satisfied to hear the soft snoring and breathing coming from the rooms the brothers and rat father were. Donnie sighed and began to slip from April, taking a step in the direction of his room. A small hand tightened in his and tugged him back.

"Where do you think you're going?" she whispered, a smile on her face? Donnie blushed and smiled, confusion in his eyes.

"To my room?"

"Where Mikey's snoring is keeping you awake? I don't think so..." She took a step back towards the direction of her room, gently tugging at his hands, causing him to follow.

Donnie felt himself grin and followed close behind her as they headed to her room. From his position, he let his eyes wonder over the dampness of her hair, the curves of her body and how slender and beautiful she looked in the dim lighting of the hotel hallway.

The mutant tightened his grip on her hand and grinned to himself. He was so lucky to have her. She was everything Donnie could ever want and more. He couldn't wait for the summer days where she and his brothers would go hiking, run around the hotel grounds and spend the days like a normal family. Him, his girl, his brothers and their father who they loved deeply. If this was what it meant to be with April forever, happy like a normal couple, then he would hold onto her for the rest of his life, loving everything she did for him physically, mentally and emotionally, even if it meant staying quiet to enjoy it.


End file.
